Love The Way You Laugh
by MoistTowelette
Summary: Pointless fluff piece with Kurt acting all bossy and Sam being the giant six-year old we all know he is. Gets a little dirty at the end.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did it would be dripping with Kum (and occasional Puckurt).**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of the month so once again Sam found himself in Kurt's bathroom shirtless, wrapped in a towel, his hair dripping with blond hair dye.<p>

"Quit moving around or I'm going to mess up," Kurt warned.

"Sorry," Sam giggled, goosebumps piercing his skin as the cool liquid touched his scalp. "It tickles."

"This is exactly why I can't give you foot massages, even though you beg me for them," Kurt sighed.

"But you could do it now," Sam said, tilting his head back and looking his boyfriend in the eye. "I promise I won't laugh too much."

Pushing Sam's head back up Kurt applied more hair dye and massaged it into his scalp. Sam once again began to giggle.

"You are impossible, Sam," Kurt said. He continued to stroke his boyfriend's scalp, laughing himself as Sam's giggling grew louder.

"You keep making it tickle," Sam laughed. Kurt stopped rubbing Sam's scalp and rolled the gloves off his hands. He walked around and kneeled in front of his boyfriend and stared wonderingly into Sam's face while the jock continued to laugh.

"Is it really even that funny?" Kurt asked bemusedly. Sam nodded. Kurt decided he might as well go for broke and make his boyfriend laugh his guts out. He ghosted his fingertips over Sam's abs, which were rising and falling with each chuckle. This made the blond boy begin to laugh harder. He tried pushing Kurt's fingers away but Kurt only dragged them higher and higher up Sam's chiseled chest.

Sam couldn't help it at this point and lifted his muscular legs in an attempt to shield himself from further attack. His cheeks blazed pink and his wide mouth closed a bit across his face as his laughter died down. Kurt gave him a minute to catch his breath and develop a false sense of security before going in once again.

"Please," Sam breathed, clutching his stomach, "no more." He begged in vain because Kurt loved the sound of Sam laughing and, though he may never admit it, he loved the sense of power by having Sam's body quiver and contract under his touch.

He ignored Sam's plea and ran his hands up Sam's legs. The downy covering of hair on his muscular calves saved Sam from fully feeling Kurt's tickling but when he pushed his hands up Sam's shorts and onto his thighs the blond boy reeled back in laughter.

Kurt took advantage of Sam's focus on his legs and went up to his armpits. He wiggled his fingers over the light smattering of hair that grew there, sending Sam into another riot of laughter.

"Kurt! Kurt, please!" Sam screamed with tears in his eyes. "No more!" He tried to catch Kurt's hands before they caused anymore damage. Kurt laughed and let Sam clutch him by the wrists before settling down.

"You are too mean," Sam said while trying to get his breath back. Kurt sat up on his knees and kissed Sam lightly. He leaned on Sam's knees and kissed each of Sam's erect nipples, the shock of which threatened to send the blond boy into another laughing fit. When it was obvious Kurt no longer meant to torture him he relaxed and toyed with the locks of brown hair tucked behind Kurt's ear.

"I love the way you laugh," Kurt admitted. He rubbed Sam's thighs as he enjoyed Sam's playing with his hair. After a few more seconds Kurt stood up and motioned for Sam to get up as well. Sam took his hand and pulled himself up.

Kurt walked towards the shower and turned it on, allowing the water to reach a warm enough temperature. Kurt unclipped the towel from around Sam's shoulders and reached down to start unbuttoning Sam's pants.

"I can do that myself, you know," Sam smirked. Though he claimed he was capable of doing it himself he made no effort to stop Kurt.

"I know," replied Kurt. "But I also know you'll somehow end up with your underwear on your head running naked around the house, hiding and making me look for you for the next hour. This way," Kurt said, shucking down Sam's shorts and underwear, "I can get it over and done with without feeling like I'm babysitting a six year old."

"Bossy, bossy, bossy," Sam sung as Kurt slapped him on the ass and pushed him into the shower. A minute later Kurt joined him, letting the warm water cascade down his body. Sam ran his hands up and down Kurt's soft, supple body, but the pale boy was having none of it. When Kurt told Sam to bend down so he could condition his hair with the post-color treatment, Sam obliged but began playfully swiping at Kurt's flaccid dick. He giggled as he watched the penis flop back and forth, and delighted when Kurt's ball sack swung like a pendulum.

"Sam," Kurt warned from above. He continued to massage the conditioner into Sam's hair as Sam held onto him for support. Sam's hands moved from Kurt's back to his ass in surprising time, earning him another warning from Kurt.

"Okay, you can wash it out now," Kurt said. Sam stood directly underneath the water, letting it wash the shampoo out form his hair. He shook his head like a dog, sending a spray of soapy water to Kurt. Kurt slapped Sam on the ass once again, making the blond boy blush.

"You are just really mischievous today, aren't you?" Kurt asked, soaping up a washrag and beginning to wash Sam's back.

"It's your fault for giving me a soda this morning," Sam said, enjoying the care and attention he was receiving from Kurt. Truth be told, he was always babied by Kurt; whether he was sick or hungry, sore after practice or needing a hair dye like today, Sam had to admit Kurt was always there for him. He was the best boyfriend in the history of gay boyfriends.

"Never again, I guess," Kurt sighed. He told Sam to turn around and when he did he began soaping up his very muscular chest. Sam's mouth broke out into a huge smile. He took Kurt's hands in his and raised them above his head, then forced Kurt back into the shower wall. He looked down on the smaller boy beneath him with such love and adoration it made Kurt blush. Sam leaned down and softly grazed Kurt's lips with his own.

"Thank you," Sam whispered before giving Kurt a proper kiss.

"For the dye job?" Kurt asked bewildered. "No problem." He offered Sam another kiss, unraveling their hands so he could wrap his arms around his blond boyfriend.

"Not just the dye job," Sam clarified. The beating of the water on his back distracted him, so he reached up to turn the showerhead away. He turned back to Kurt and pushed the dripping bangs from his boyfriend's eyes, enjoying the swimming interplay of blue and green that shimmered inside of them.

"It's everything you do," Sam began, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt's wet frame. "You put up with my nerdisms, you watch Sci-Fi movies even though I know you hate them, you help me with my homework and glee club, you drive me places whenever I get my car taken away, you give up your Saturdays to dye my hair…" Sam tried to think of more things to say when Kurt stopped him.

"I get it Sam," Kurt said with a smile. He ran his fingers down Sam's back. "But you do a lot of stuff for me, too."

"I know," Sam said, "but I do stupid stuff like make you burnt cupcakes and buy you clothes that are too big on you. You're so much better at being a boyfriend than me."

"This is true," Kurt agreed. Sam smiled and kissed his forehead, earning a squeeze on his ass from Kurt.

"Of course it is," Sam said. "Why do you think I give you so many blowjobs?" Kurt furrowed his brow before admitting he had no idea. "It's like my way of repaying you. Well, that and I love sucking your dick." He reached down and fondled Kurt's dick, feeling it lengthen and grow in his warm grasp.

"Shut up," Kurt giggled, slapping Sam's chest in mock offense.

"I'm serious. Your dick is so hot. It's big, but it's not too long where I'll choke on it. It's pink and veiny and…ugh, just believe me when I say your dick is seriously suckable," Sam said as he felt not only Kurt's but his cock get bigger with every word he said.

"You are so adorable," Kurt breathed into Sam's ear as he continued to knead and squeeze his bubbly ass.

"And you are so getting like, four blowjobs today," Sam said as he sunk down to meet Kurt's dick with his mouth. Kurt melted into the wall as he felt Sam begin work on his aching cock. He was so happy his boyfriend had the biggest mouth this side of the Mississippi River.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a pretty pointless fluff piece. I just wanted to write something again (and I am not yet ready to face the multichapter fic I'm working on) after what felt like the longest cold in the history of the world (that I'm still not really over yet). Either way, I hoped you guys liked it. Reviews are love!<strong>


End file.
